Yu-Gi-Oh! Our Souls REMIX
by SkyArcadia
Summary: Remember Everlasting Memories Indefinitely X-Not. The words that Akane had seen everyday from a project that she worked on until an event caused her to meet a mysterious amnesiac boy. Upon taking him into her home, she discovered that a group led by "The Shadow Master" were after him. As a third faction goes after both of them, Akane learned of the "World" and the plot around it.
1. Choice 1: Sudden Changes

**Author's Note: Greetings everyone, and welcome to my new Fanfic. For those who have read ZEXAL: Our Souls, do not worry. I'm still doing it, but the schoolwork has pretty much hindered me from completing the next Chapter, which is pretty long. Meanwhile, I'll be doing doing this alongside ZEXAL: Our Souls. Anyways, I'd also like to point some things out.**

**First, while this Fanfic features the same characters as in ZEXAL: Our Souls, the setting takes place in a different timeline that eventually intertwine with the Main Timeline later on in the Our Souls Series. Akane Kuroyuki returns as the protagonist, but a new male protagonist will be introduced as well very soon. The Other Timeline's Akane has a different personality than the Main Timeline and uses a different deck.  
**

**Second, in the Other Timeline, while the cast would eventually meet with the characters from ZEXAL, the events of ZEXAL never happened in this timeline, which means no Astral, no Barian World, the Arclight Family was never torn apart, Shark never turned into a delinquent or Rio being injured, and the Emperor's Key...is just an artifact. However, the Numbers will be in the story. While it will be briefly explained why they exist, another story I'm planning that takes place in the Other Timeline will center around them. There will be two versions of the Numbers: one-of-a-kind versions that will keep their anime effects and the other versions that will have the TCG and OCG effects and will be available to the public. None of these Numbers will have any effects on those that wield them.  
**

**And third, I will not be accepting any OCs into this story. The only OCs that will be used are those of my own creation. However, OCs that were created by others that have or will appear in ZEXAL: Our Souls MAY appear as cameos only.**

**Oh, and a small note to a friend if they see this (not sure this is allowed, but...), sorry for ignoring you, but like I said, schoolwork.  
**

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Our Souls REMIX

Choice 1: Sudden Changes

* * *

_REMEMBERING EVERLASTING MEMORIES INDEFINITELY X-NOT_

_Password Confirmed. Uploading data...  
_

"_Uploading demo…uhhhhh…alrighty, it's going up now…"_

"_Hey…you sure this is safe?"_

"_Yeah…I know what I'm doing, of course. Now get ready."_

At that moment, his mood changed and his scenery changed. Everything was pitch-black as the boy found himself in a forest path. His nervousness changed to fear as he stared at the thing kneeling several feet in front of him. The creature was a tall humanoid thing covered in shadows, but when it turned around to face him, it had two bloody glowing eyes that seemed like rubies hovering over a bottomless pit.

"W-what is that thing?" the boy cried out as he backed away before falling down on his rear.

The Shadow was emitting darkness as if it was gushing out blood. It suddenly held its arm out as a tiny square object materialized in its hand.

A multicolored portal exploded in front of the Shadow as another terrifying creature emerged. It was a fiend protected by some sort of silver armor. The fiend ripped its azure-colored cape off of its back as it raised a hand. The cape transformed and flew back to its hand, now in the form of a gleaming sword.

"_Defend yourself."_

'_Huh?'_

A voice suddenly spoke in the boy's head. Everything seemed to have slowed down as the fiend slowly twirled the sword it now wielded.

"_Summon a monster. It is your only way out of this."_

'_W-who are you…?'_

"_Just do it," _the voice spoke firmly. _"Look down at your arm."_

The boy did and he yelped in surprise. A medium-sized device was attached to his arm. Connected to the device was some sort of platform with eleven slots, and in the device were two. A deck of cards was inside one of the slots in the device and was glowing.

"Isn't this…a Duel Disk?"

"_Yes. Now, draw six cards. Summon a monster before it's too late!"_

The boy looked back up and now saw the fiend charging at him, though in slow-motion. With a gulp, he hurriedly drew the amount requested and saw that the cards are yellow, orange, green, and reddish-purple-colored. And at that moment, time turned to normal. The fiend was now charging at him with full speed, and the boy cried out as he seized a card and inserted it into his device.

A burst of light blinded the boy as something loud roared into the air. He squinted and saw that a bright portal had opened up in front of him, and some sort of dark gray spaceship emerged, blocking the fiend from attacking the boy.

But it didn't stop the monster from slashing the spaceship to pieces. It exploded, and the boy felt his skin burned as he was launched backwards and landed painfully.

At that moment, he felt a cold sensation down at his leg. He opened his eyes and yelled in shock to see his foot covered in the same darkness as the Shadow.

"Wh-what's going on?!" he shouted.

"_Your monster has protected you, but it wasn't strong enough to destroy the opponent it clashed with," _the voice in the boy's head spoke. _"Tell me, did you duel before?"_

'_Uh…y-yeah…'_

"_Good. Then we can make this short and simple," _the voice replied. _"Listen up. Should you lose this duel, you will end up like your opponent in front of you. Do you want that to happen?"_

'_Of course not! But…who are you?'_

"_There is no time to explain. Following everything I say, and you will be fine. Now, the monster that was destroyed is a Blue Thunder T-45 _(1700/1000)_. The attacking monster is Zure, Knight of the Dark World _(1800/1500)_. The difference between their attack power is 100, and as it was done during the battle phase, you take damage."_

Boy: 3900

Shadow: 4000

Zure jumped back to the Shadow's field. It crouched, as if preparing for an attack.

"_Draw another card. But you only have a limited time to make your move. Eventually, the Shadow will attack you whether or not you finished your turn."_

The boy quickly drew and placed another card in his hand. The card in question was a monster; some sort of small three-armed machine with a pilot seat at the front.

"_The card you drew is a Flint Lock _(1500/800)_. Summon it now."_

"A-alright…I summon Flint Lock!" the boy cried out as the machine appeared.

"_There is an Equip Spell in your hand. Equip it to Flint Lock."_

"This? I-I equip Flint Lock with Flint!"

A similar three-armored machine appeared and wrapped itself around the first.

"_Flint Lock has an effect. Use it."_

The boy quickly murmured Flint Lock's effect before shouting, "I'm now playing my monster's effect. Since it has a Flint equipped to it, I'll transfer it to Zure!"

The three-armed machine suddenly unlatched itself from Flint Lock and wrapped itself around Zure instead. The fiend struggled to throw it off of its body.

Zure, Knight of the Dark World: (1500/1500)

"_There are cards that can only be activated with the right requirements on your field. In this case, activate the Spell Card Flint Missile in your hand."_

"Now…I'm activating the Quick-Play Spell Flint Missile!"

The Flint suddenly began making beeping sounds before exploding, pushing the Shadow back.

"_Flint Missile destroys any monster with Flint equipped to it," _the voice explained. _"When Flint Missile is sent to the graveyard like this, you can return it to your deck."_

The boy stopped just in time before putting the card into the second slot of the Duel Disk. He placed it in the middle of his deck.

"_As for Flint itself, when the equipped monster is destroyed, it is reequipped to a new monster. Your Flint Lock is the only monster on the field…"_

The three-armed machine reappeared and clung onto Flint Lock once more.

"_Flint reduces the attack power of the equipped monster by 300 and prevents it from switching positions. However, Flint Lock has an additional effect that protects itself from being affected by as well as being protected during battle. Now, all there's left to do is to attack it directly."_

"Y-yeah…that's right! Alright, Flint Lock will now attack directly!"

The machine flew forward, but the Shadow didn't do anything as it rammed through its body. The boy's eyes widen as he saw the Shadow split in half from the attack and crumpled to the ground.

Boy: 3900

Shadow: 2500

"_Battle damage during this duel is real," _the voice explained. _"That was the reason why I told you to summon a monster. A direct attack from a sword will kill you, even if you still have Life Points left. However, this opponent is a living shadow. It cannot feel pain. It will keep going until either of you are dead."_

The boy gulped as the Shadow opened its hand once more and another card materialized in it. A Spell Card appeared in front of the creature as five other cards flew out of the Shadow's hand and into it. The Spell itself shows a picture of someone dropping their cards into a bottomless pit.

At that moment howls sent shivers down the boy's spine as intimidating-looking monsters emerged from the ground. A skeletal monster with purple flesh and holding a spear in its hands appeared first. The next was another fiend draped in long black clothing and holding a large dagger. The last one was a golden-armored monster wielding a mace.

"_Beiige, Vanguard of the Dark World _(1600/1300)_, Siilva, Warlord of the Dark World _(2300/1400)_, and Goldd, Wu-Lord of the Dark World _(2300/1400)_. All three of them were special summoned when they were discarded by the effect of Card Destruction. It forces both players to discard their hands and to draw an equal amount."_

As the boy did so, the Shadow pointed a finger at Flint Lock. All three fiends suddenly charged at the machine and began battering it with their weapons, and much to his shock, the boy felt pain coming from his chest as the shadow at his leg increased until it almost got to his hips.

Boy: 2200

Shadow: 2500

"H-how…?" the boy groaned.

"_For a person who has dueled before, you certainly don't know much. Even if Flint Lock can't be destroyed, if it is in attack mode, the controller of it is still in danger of taking battle damage."_

All three Dark World monsters jumped back to their master's field, preparing for another attack.

The boy took several deep breaths before drawing. He looked at the card he drew and his eyes widen in surprise of what he got. He looked at the three hulking monsters before turning back towards the card.

'_I…I think I can do this!'_

"I activate Flint Lock's effect, transferring Flint to Beiige."

The machine took off once more, wrapping around the skeletal monster.

Beiige, Vanguard of the Dark World: (1300/1300)

"Next, I play the Spell Monster Reborn, which allows me to revive a monster from any of our graveyards. The monster I want is B.E.S. Big Core MK-2 (2400/1100), a card that was discarded to my graveyard by your Card Destruction's effect!"

A burst of light appeared high above the ground, causing the Shadow and its monsters to flinch. When the light faded, a massive gray and red spaceship with multiple cannons appeared.

"When MK-2 is special summoned, it gains three counters. But that's not important as I'm playing the Quick-Play Spell Limiter Removal, doubling the attack power of my Machines at the cost of them being destroyed during the end phase."

B.E.S. Big Core MK-2: (4800/1100)

Flint Lock: (3000/800)

"Go, attack Beiige!"

All cannons were aimed at the Dark World fiend. Brightly-colored lasers shot out of each cannon, obliterating it. The Shadow writhed as its other two Dark World monsters retreated into the dark woods. As the light from the beams intensified, the boy noticed that the Shadow was fading away as it slowly stopped moving…

Boy: *WINNER*

Shadow: 0

* * *

"…_All right, I think that's enough."_

At that moment, everything froze. From the boy's machines, the trees swaying from the laser attack by MK-2, even the now almost-gone Shadow.

"_System shutting down," _a robotic voice spoke out of nowhere as everything began to fade away. Moments later, the dark forest background turned into classroom. The boy found himself sitting on some sort of small mechanical chair. He was wearing a helmet-like device connecting to the chair by several wires at the back. In turn, there are several wires from the back of the chair connecting to a laptop.

"Hmm…very nice, the tutorial duel seems to be in success…" the owner of the laptop murmured as she stared at the screen.

The boy gave a loud sigh as he slowly got off of the chair, sweating slightly from what he had just seen. It felt so real to him…

Before the boy could ask what he wanted, the owner of the laptop threw him a tiny bag of coins, which he managed to catch.

"You're done now," the girl spoke as she continued to stare at her laptop. "Now _scoot._"

The boy didn't like the tone of the girl's voice. But then again, his friends often told him not to get on Akane Kuroyuki's bad side. He placed the bag in his p0cket and quickly went out of the room. Kuroyuki continued to scan the data that would make no sense to others on her laptop. However, her eyes began to tire and she rubbed them when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, you in there, Akane?" a familiar voice spoke.

Akane smiled as she reached for her bag at her feet and pulled out a Duel Disk and a deck box.

"Yeah, come in, Nature," she responded.

The door opened and another girl stepped inside. She had long brown hair tied to a ponytail and unlike Kuroyuki, the girl had on the uniform for girls at the school. Strapped to her arm was a Duel Disk that was already activated.

"Hey," Nature Verde greeted as she watched Akane put the Duel Disk on her arm. "Already set, huh?"

"Once a week you always come to this classroom during lunch, preferably on Wednesdays like today, challenging me to a duel," Akane said. "Oh, and you always knock on the door four times."

"I do?" Nature blinked. "Eh, but it's true that I usually come every Wednesday. So, you going to use those cheap cards again?"

Along with her deck, Akane pulled out a small number of cards and eyed at them. They _were_ extremely powerful, but to the sense that people would call it foul to even play them.

"…Hmm…I think I'll let you decide on this one," Akane said as she moved the cards right next to her deck that was in her Duel Disk.

"Heh, you know I'll let you use it," Nature chuckled. "Sure, I'll probably get screwed over, but it'll be worth it if I can beat you even with them in your deck."

"Then it's settled," Akane smiled as she added the cards into her deck. She pressed a button under her Duel Disk and it whirled into life; her deck instantly shuffled with the built-in function that most Duel Disks have. Standing up, she walked a few feet away from Nature and turned to face her. "Are you ready?"

"Ready when you are!" Nature spoke with a confident smirk on her face. With that statement, both of them drew, and…

"Duel!"

Akane Kuroyuki: 4000

Nature Verde: 4000

"I'll start this duel off!" Akane declared as she drew.

"From my hand, I summon Gagaga Kaiser (1800/600)!"

A flash of light came and a blue-haired man wearing a royal snow white coat and a red cape appeared.

"Now, I'll set a card and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn now!" Nature grinned as she drew. "Alrighty…first, I'll summon out Cactus Fighter (1900/400)."

A small cactus-like creature with two small arms, legs, and an angry face appeared.

"Let's do this," Nature announced. "Attack Gagaga Kaiser!"

The cactus created suddenly swelled up in alarming rates before shooting out dozens of needles at the white-clothed man. He was pushed back as Akane shielded herself from the barrage of needles with her arms.

Akane: 3900

Nature: 4000

"Cactus Fighter does have a small downside for his high attack power," Nature continued as some of the needles stuck on the floor began glowing. "When he destroys a monster, a Needle Token (500/500) is special summoned to your side of the field in defense mode."

The glowing needles pulled themselves from the floor and combined into a slightly larger needle.

"I'll set a card facedown and that'll do."

"Very well, it's my turn," Akane drew again. She smiled at the card she drew. "Now, I-"

"…I activate my Continuous Trap, Freezing Dance!" Nature interrupted as her set card flipped over. Suddenly, ice shot out of the card, freezing the area in between them. "With this little card, none of us can summon or set a monster from our hands until your second end phase after it's activated. Tough luck trying to get another Gagaga monster out."

Akane growled. _'Well, I guess that's a drawback to dueling someone multiple times,' _she thought. _'They'll know your deck strategies soon enough, and mine's pretty obvious of what it is.'_

"Fine. I'll end my turn."

"Haha…to me again!" Nature shouted as she drew as well. "No summoning action from me 'cause of my Freezing Dance. But right now, I'll play the Spell Card Destruction, forcing us to-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know what it does," Akane waved it away as she sent her five cards to the graveyard.

For Nature however, as soon as she inserted one of her cards into the graveyard slot, it flashed and two fluff-like creatures with faces appeared in defense mode.

"Now, my Dandylion (300/300), which was in my hand, will have his effect activate. If he's sent to the graveyard, I can special summon two Fluff Tokens (0/0) in defense mode."

"Huh…building a wall now?" Akane asked.

"You only have a limited supply of cards," Nature replied as she discarded the rest. "You might as well make do of what you have so far."

'_As in throw away your hand to activate a single monster's effect?' _Akane wondered. _'No…she's probably up to something. I just know it.'_

"Now, I'll set another card down and end my turn."

"Good. My…" As soon as she drew, Nature's newest set card flipped over and a tornado of fire emerged, swallowing Akane up. "W-what?!" she yelled.

"My Inferno Dance allows me to discard a monster from my hand and inflict damage to your Life Points equal to half of its attack power. The monster I'm sending is my Gigaplant. He has 2400 attack points, so you take 1200!"

Akane: 2700

Nature: 4000

The fire tornado ceased as soon as the damage was inflicted. Akane collapsed to her knees, panting slightly.

"Rah…I won't give up," she muttered as she pointed at her set card. "I activate my Continuous Trap Call of the Haunted, and with it, to revive Gagaga Kaiser."

Cracks began surfacing on the ice. It broke apart moments later as the man in white burst out.

"Next, I activate the Spell Monster Reborn, reviving me Gagaga Gardna (1500/2000) that was sent by your Card Destruction."

A man in a black cloak whose face was hidden by an orange scarf and goggles appeared. He was kneeling with a large shield out in front.

"I activate Gagaga Kaiser's effect. By banishing a monster from the graveyard, all the Gagaga monsters I have will have their levels change equal to the level of that monster. The one I will banish is the level four Gagaga Magician, so Gagaga Kaiser's level is changed to four."

"Get ready," Akane spoke as she took Gagaga Kaiser and Gagaga Gardna off of her Duel Disk and placed them in the same spot on another location.

"I now overlay my level four Gagaga Kaiser and Gagaga Gardna!" she shouted.

At that moment, the two Gagaga monsters transformed into two orange orbs. They flew up into the air as a red portal formed below, and seconds later they dove into the center.

"Go, as I Xyz Summon Gagaga Gunman (1500/2400)!"

Leaping out of the red portal before it disappeared was a cowboy whose head was covered by a similar orange scarf and a hat. His tattered red cape fluttered even though there was no wind as he twirled the guns he had in his hands. Two similar orange orbs were orbiting around the cowboy.

"I activate my Gunman's effect," Akane announced as one of the orbs flew into one of Gunman's guns. "By detaching a Xyz Material, I can activate an effect determining what his battle position is. Since I Xyz Summoned him in attack mode, during the battle phase, one of your monsters that is attacked by mine loses 500 attack points while my own monster gains a 1000. And so…I attack your Cactus Fighter!"

Gagaga Gunman fired a series of bullets at the cactus creature, tearing holes through its body.

Cactus Fighter: (1400/400)

Gagaga Gunman: (2500/2400)

While Cactus Fighter was stunned from the damage it took, the cowboy leapt into the air and aimed a kick at the creature. By now, there were barely any needles on the weakened cactus and it was torn into pieces as the Gunman's boot crashed down from the top.

Akane: 2700

Nature: 2900

"Since the battle phase is over, my Gunman loses his attack bonus."

Gagaga Gunman: (1500/2400)

"I will set a card and end my turn. And since this end phase was the second, your Freezing Dance's effect is gone."

All the ice covering the field instantly melted.

"Not bad," Nature spoke. "But I still have a bunch of other tricks. It's my turn now!"

She drew her next card. Adding it to her hand, she picked up another as her graveyard glowed. Five cards flew from her graveyard slot as she picked them up. All of them were monsters.

"In my graveyard is Dandylion, Gigaplant, Cactus Fighter, Eco, Mystical Spirit of the Forest, and Fiber Jar, all of them Earth Attributes. The moment I have exactly five Earth monsters in my graveyard, I can special summon this: Grandsoil the Elemental Lord (2800/2200)!"

The ground behind Nature burst apart as a colossal being rose. It was a giant so tall that its head almost touched the ceiling. The giant had on bulky dark green armor with golden lines running around it. Large rocky spikes were also attached to its gauntlets and shoulder armor.

Akane clenched her teeth as Grandsoil began pounding the ground until it left a crater.

"When Grandsoil's special summoned, I can bring back a monster from either of our graves, and the monster I choose is my Gigaplant (2400/1200)!"

Another colossal monster burst out from the crater. This time, it was some sort of mutated plant-beast hybrid. Its plant-like body and arms were stuck in the floor like any other plant. However, its head was a bright red monster. It opened its mouth, revealing rows of sharp teeth.

"Damn…this strategy again…" Akane muttered.

"Now, since I only special summoned up to now, I Gemini Summon Gigaplant to unlock its effect!"

The plant-beast roared as its body was enveloped in a green aura.

"Since I unlocked its effect, I'll be using it now. I can special summon any Plant or Insect-Type monster in my graveyard, and the monster I choose is my Cactus Fighter."

A giant root rose from the ground, leaving behind a hole that the cactus creature reappeared out of.

"Grandsoil will now tear apart your Gunman!"

Cracking its knuckles, Grandsoil aimed a punch at the cowboy, sending him flying into the ceiling.

Akane: 1400

Nature: 2900

"Next, Gigaplant will now destroy the Needle Token on your field."

The plant-beast roared as roots burst around the large needle. They pounded the Token monster until it was reduced to tiny pieces.

"It's over for you. Cactus Fighter, attack Akane directly!" Nature shouted.

The needles around the cactus creature's arms grew until they were practically blades. It spun like a top, racing towards its victim…

"I won't be letting that happen," Akane said. "I'm activating a second Call of the Haunted, reviving me my Gagaga Gardna!"

The shield-wielding Gagaga monster reappeared.

"When Gagaga Gardna is selected as an attack target, I can discard a card to prevent it from being destroyed by battle."

Gagaga Gardna braced itself as Cactus Fighter collided into his shield. Sparks flew as both sides tried to push forward. Finally, Gagaga Gardna sent the cactus creature back, but not before shooting a needle that scratched her face.

Akane: 1000

Nature: 2900

"Even if you got a defense guy with you, you'll run out of both cards and Life Points eventually," Nature said. "I'll end my turn here."

'_She's right,' _Akane thought as she looked at her hand. _'She has three rather high-powered monsters and two defensive monsters in the form of Tokens. Meanwhile I don't have any monsters in my hand. If I can just bring out a level four monster…'_

"My turn, draw!" Akane announced. "Alright…maybe this will lead me to a comeback…from my hand, I play the Spell Pot of Greed!"

Immediately as she said it, she drew two more cards. For a brief moment, she smiled.

"Right then. I switch my Gardna to defense mode as well as setting a monster down and end my turn."

"To me!" Nature shouted. "Grandsoil and Gigaplant will attack your Gardna!"

The giant reached for Gagaga Gardna as a giant root burst out in front of him…

"I activate my Gardna's effect," Akane spoke. "I discard two cards to prevent it from being destroyed!"

Gagaga Gardna deflected the blow that Grandsoil swung with his shield. He repositioned it just in time to block Gigaplant's attack, but was pushed back.

"Your Cactus Fighter has 1900 attack points, but my Gardna has 2000 defense points," Akane pointed out. "If you try attacking…"

"…Yeah, yeah, I take battle damage instead," Nature concluded. "But you still have another monster. Cactus Fighter will now attack your set card!"

It was a mistake that she regretted. As several needles flew at the set card, it flipped over, revealing itself to be some sort of jar-shaped machine with a green eye at the front.

"What?! No!" Nature shouted in panic as several needles pierced the machine.

"You've just activated my Cyber Jar's (900/900) effect," Akane laughed. "When it's flipped, it destroys all monsters on the field, and we each reveal the top five cards in our decks. Out of those cards, we have to special summon as many level four or lower monster to our field in face-up attack mode and facedown defense mode."

There was a flash of light that blinded Akane and Nature, followed by a loud explosion. When they could see again, all that was left were ashes.

Akane and Nature drew their five cards. Akane revealed three out of the five cards.

"I special summon another level three Gagaga Kaiser, level three Gagaga Girl (1000/800), and level two Gagaga Clerk (400/800)."

Along with the blue-haired man, a girl with blonde hair wearing a dark-blue outfit with a pink ribbon tied to her back and another girl with pink hair wearing a long white coat over a black shirt and skirt appeared.

"Then from my pick, I special summon Bontanical Girl (1300/1100), level three Jerry Beans Man (1750/0), and level four Cross-Sword Beetle (1800/1200)."

Appearing in front of Nature was a girl wearing a green dress whose hair resembled a blooming flower, a tiny green creature with a head shaped like a bean wielding a sword, and a large beetle with two sword-like arms.

"Well then, for the remaining cards, we add them to our hands," Akane said. "Are you done with your turn?"

"Huh? Yeah, I end my turn…wait…"

It was too late to correct her mistake as Akane immediately drew.

"Wait – no-!"

"I activate Gagaga Kaiser's effect. I banish level four Gagaga Gardna to change everyone's levels to four. And with it, I overlay my level four Gagaga Clerk and Gagaga Girl!"

Gagaga Clerk transformed into another orange or while Gagaga Girl changed into a purple orb. Another red portal formed as the two flew into the center.

"Xyz Summon!" Akane cried out as another Gagaga Gunman jumped out from the center.

As soon as the cowboy touched the floor, one of his Xyz Materials glowed and a ghostly image of Gagaga Girl with a pink cellphone appeared.

"Now, Gagaga Girl's effect activates. If she's been used to Xyz Summon a monster, I can lower a special summoned monster's attack power to zero."

Punching in keys on her phone, Gagaga Girl aimed it at Cross-Sword Beetle. The screen of the phone flashed and the insect writhed.

Cross-Sword Beetle: (0/1200)

"Oh great…" Nature groaned.

"I detach a Xyz Material to activate Gagaga Gunman's effect while in attack mode. Go and attack Cross-Sword Beetle!"

Gagaga Gunman: (2500/2400)

The cowboy's guns glowed as he took aim at the large beetle. The bullets fired from the gun were red hot and pierced into the bug's body. It let out a terrible shriek before exploding violently. Nature grunted as she almost stumbled back.

Akane: 1000

Nature: 400

"_It's over for you!"_ Akane shouted as she pointed at her friend. "Gagaga Kaiser, let's finish this!"

The remaining Gagaga monster raised a hand and a long wand materialized. He aimed it at Bontanical Girl and a series of sparks flew out from the tip. The plant girl shrieked in pain before disappearing into an even larger explosion, and Nature yelled as her remaining Life Points dwindled to nothing…

Akane: *WINNER*

Nature: 0

Akane chuckled as the holograms disappeared. Nature was lying on her rear, groaning slightly.

"Hey, you alright?" Akane asked, offering her hand to her.

"Yeah…but this sucks…" Nature complained. "I mistake Grandsoil's effect for just that _second _and I screwed myself over."

"Hehe…it's amazing how a single comeback can turn a whole duel around, huh? I might as well consider this as payback from before."

"What? But that was a fair game! You lost because you over thought what I was going to do!"

"Haha…well, then I guess that was payback for beating me, I guess," Akane responded as she checked her watch. "Oh, would you look at that. Lunch break's almost over."

Nature jumped at the news.

"Wait, what?!" she shouted. "How much time's left?"

"About forty seconds."

"What? Aw crap…" She quickly grabbed the cards that were lying around and stuffed them into her deck stuffing the Duel Disk into her bag. "Well, gotta run now. See you!"

Akane laughed softly as she watched Nature run out of the room. Several moments later, the bell rang, but she didn't move at all. Instead, she just stretched and lay down on the floor. Even if a teacher stepped into the room, they would know who she was and apologize for disturbing her. After all, she didn't need the education.

Akane Kuroyuki, while looking like a fifteen-year old, she was actually nineteen. She should've been in college if it weren't an unfortunate…"incident" revolving around half the students, the intercom, spiking food with a concoction of what she called the "Itching Potion", and a sudden swarm of rats, the best thing that would be said is that she won't be coming back anytime soon.

She and her family lived in a quiet town near a city called Heartland City. However, her parents were out of town for a week, leaving her the responsibility to take care of her sister, Haruka Kuroyuki, the tiny, adorable version of Akane at age five. Most people find her as a sweet, shy girl. However, Akane finds her as a crybaby who was afraid of everything, even of her shadow if she didn't realize what it was.

With Haruka at her own school, there was nothing for Akane to do back at their home. Luckily for her, she was always welcomed to the school after her parents helped out the principal on a serious problem, and about a month ago, she started a project, listing the help of students at the school to run tests while she paid them.

In fact, it was the reason that Akane had met Nature Verde, if she recalled. She closed her eyes, remembering the event that caused the two to meet**...**

* * *

**Freezing Dance**

Continuous Trap

Both players cannot Normal Summon, Set, or Special Summon monsters from the hand. Destroy this card during your opponent's 2nd End Phase after activation.

(This card was used by Jin/Fortuno in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Episode 18. All credit goes to the writers.)

**Gagaga Clerk**

EARTH/Warrior/2/400/800

If you control a "Gagaga" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand).

(This card was used by Yuma Tsukumo in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Episode 73. All credit goes to the writers.)

**Inferno Dance**

Trap

Discard 1 Monster Card in your hand: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the ATK of the Monster.

(The above card was created by me.)

* * *

**Akane: **Nature itself existed throughout history, and I believe that we all need it, either personally or for the world. But when I first met person Nature, that idea sort of changed briefly as her plants are transformed into bloodthirsty monsters through dueling! What will be the correct **Choice** next time on **REMIX**? Did I destroy Nature's **Plant Parade**, or did her **Invasion **overwhelmed me?


	2. Choice 2: Plant Parade Invasion

Choice 2: Plant Parade Invasion

* * *

_A few weeks ago…_

Akane Kuroyuki was not in a good mood today. It would be best not to say what happened yesterday, both the aftermath of it was that Haruka stayed in her room, crying, most of the data on her laptop corrupted, and her parents actually angry at her. The other students at school knew that something was up with Akane and stayed away from her.

Except for one boy.

"But…but…you didn't say there was an ante rule…"

Akane rounded a corner and saw two people blocking the way to her classroom. From the fact that they both have Duel Disks and one of them was on the floor, it was a clear sign that was duel just finished. Just who the duelists were, however, caused her to raise an eyebrow. She recognized the two immediately; the loser was one of Akane's most volunteered students, but the duelist that was standing…there was no way she would allow him in the classroom.

The boy leered at the defeated girl. "Yeah, well too bad," he spat. "I won, so I can get whatever I want, so hand over your deck!"

"N-no!" the girl squeaked as the boy tried reaching for the Duel Disk that she was holding. She curled around the device as if it was her very life. "It's important to me, Isaac! You can't have it!"

Isaac sneered as he tugged at the girl's arm. "Oh yeah?" he asked. "Well, if you won't hand it peacefully, I might as well- huh?"

The bully finally noticed Akane's presence and he glared at her.

"What are you staring at?" he asked.

"Nothing," Akane replied. "Just watching how much of an ass you are, robbing a defenseless girl. After all, I heard tons of rumors of how much of an asshole you are."

That seemed to have hit a nerve. "Oh yeah?" he snarled. "Then what about you, walking around without a uniform like you're too cool and old for them-"

"That's because I am," Akane responded. "See, I'm nineteen, and the teachers here allowed the classroom for my own use. You're blocking the way, so could you please get moving?"

"Yeah right. You don't look like you're nineteen!" Isaac countered. "Besides, if you are, then how come you aren't in college, unless you dropped out, which you probably are, you –"

Isaac told an insult so offensive and shocking that every single angry thought in Akane's mind vanished on the spot. She simply stared at the boy as he enjoyed the look on her shocked face. Sniggering, he turned around to where the girl was at, but…she wasn't there.

The boy felt a hand grabbed him behind. Isaac froze as he heard a Duel Disk activated behind him, followed by Akane's angry voice.

"Did I ever tell you the story of the Fool, the Gunman, and the Dragon?" she whispered to his ear.

* * *

_A Day Ago, During The Afternoon_

"DAMN IT!"

Nature let out a frustrated sigh as she looked at the card that was dispensed out of the Duel Terminal, an arcade machine that holds a wide variety of game modes in it. One of the modes allows the player to obtain a random card in the machine, which Nature and her friends were doing for the previous five minutes.

"What's wrong?" one of her friends asked before looking down at the card. "Oh…"

"Another Kuriboh…" Nature sighed as she pocketed it. "And what's worse, I'm out of money…"

"But didn't you say you've got a bunch of yen the other day?" another friend asked. "This is only your fourth try!"

"Yeah, but I keep telling you…"

Another friend, a girl with long chocolate brown hair with faint traces of blue highlights on them spoke up.

"Losing a bit of yen is one thing, but that story you came up with is just ridiculous," the girl said. "How are we supposed to believe that while you were heading back home, you were knocked off of your bike by two people in bear costumes, somehow losing twenty-five thousand yen in the process despite it being safely in your bag?"

Nature frowned. It _was_ true, even though it sounded ridiculous. But finally, she gave up.

"Ugh…can't you lend me some money, Crystal?" Nature asked.

"Afraid not," Crystal replied. "I'm on a budget right now, so I can't spend freely."

"What?" Nature raised an eyebrow. "But you and your parents are rich! Can't you…?"

"Fine," Crystal sighed as she gave her some extra money. "But I swear, if you get another horrid card…"

"Actually, why don't you see Kuroyuki for some money?" one of Nature's friends asked.

"Kuroyuki?" Nature paused as she knelt beside the Duel Terminal. "As in those guys known for their detective work?"

"Sort of," Crystal spoke. "The Kuroyuki family had branched off. One family in America, another in Europe, and another right here. Mr. and Mrs. Kuroyuki left town earlier, but one of their daughters spends her time back at the school doing some sort of project. She'll pay anyone to help her out on the project, and I hear she pays quite a good amount of money for doing simple things."

Nature's eyes lit up. "Really?" she asked. "C'mon, tell me where she is at school!"

"I hear Kuroyuki's at the only unused classroom in the third floor," Crystal said. "However, you should be careful…there's a reason why many people don't line up to her door. She isn't someone you wouldn't want to cross. Once in her room, do as she says and you should be fine."

* * *

"Let's see…Kuroyuki…Kuroyuki…"

Nature arrived on the third floor of the school during lunch. She passed by the unused classroom multiple times, so she knew where it was. But as she made her way across the hallway…

"_AAAAARGH!"_

Nature stopped as she heard a boy's scream, followed by the sound of a rather unrealistic gunfire. Even so, she was surprised that no came running out of the classrooms to check out what the noise was. The noise was up ahead, and she hurried.

"It's over for you!" a female voice shouted. "Go, finish this!"

'_Hey…isn't that coming…from that unused classroom?' _Nature realized before she ran faster. Up ahead, she saw fire blasting out of the corner that leads to the unused classroom, followed by the boy's scream again. She heard the female voice speak, but she couldn't hear any of it as the sound of sobbing came.

Upon rounding the corner, Nature saw the source of the screaming; a boy the same age as her lying on the floor with various cards around him. His deck was missing from its slot. There were two other female duelists in front of the door, though it was obvious that the taller of the pair was the female speaker because the other girl was sobbing silently and the taller girl was standing over her. Even though there was a deck in her Duel Disk, she was holding another deck in her hand, and the smaller girl had a Duel Disk on…

"Hey!" Nature shouted angrily as she balled up her hands into fists. She rushed at the girl – big mistake.

As soon as Nature swung a fist, the girl suddenly turned around and caught it. The girl pushed her away with surprising strength, causing her to stagger and fall.

"Piss off," the girl muttered before facing the smaller girl.

"Yeah right!" Nature yelled. "What the hell are you doing to him and Kite, you-"

Nature stopped as she watched the girl kneel down to the smaller girl.

"…Are you alright?" the girl asked. The smaller girl nodded and sniffed. "Don't worry. After this beating, he won't be bothering you anymore."

The taller girl reached into her pocket and pulled out two small bags that made several jingling sounds and handed them to the smaller girl.

"Here," she said. "Sorry that this all happened. It's probably best if you come back another day, okay?"

"Y-yeah…" the smaller girl's response was barely audible as she wiped her eyes. She took the bags and shuffled away, trying to avoid looking at the boy and Nature.

"Now…you." The taller turned to Nature and glared at her. The girl was tall with long black hair that reached her shoulders. She also has hazel eyes and Nature noticed that she wasn't wearing the girl's school uniform. Instead, she had on a black jacket and jeans. "You were with him, weren't you? But then again, that doesn't make sense. You really do seem to care for Kite…"

"What were you doing to them…?" Nature growled. "I know that you took one of their decks…that's…"

"Oh, you mean this?" the taller girl asked, showing Nature the deck before pocketing it. "What is it to take a deck? Not a true duelist? Despicable and disgusting? Would you do it if you know what _he_ did?"

She walked towards the boy and rolled him over. Nature immediately recognized him as Isaac, a troublemaker that could cause a ruckus at school.

"Y'know, I always wonder what is the point of causing trouble. If you get caught, then you'll be punished, right?" the girl asked before facing Nature. "Believe me, who would walk away from someone who insults them right in front of their face? But I suppose this is a good enough punishment. Name's Akane Kuroyuki by the way."

Nature's eyes widen. _'K-Kuroyuki?' _she thought. _'THIS is Kuroyuki that Crystal was talking about?'_

"So, what do you want anyways?" Akane asked. "Sorry, but I'm not in a good mood today, so if you've come for the project, it's closed. Now why don't you get out of here?"

'_Yeesh, talk about harsh,' _Nature winced. _'Who knew that the older daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Kuroyuki is such a potty mouth…'_

But as Akane walked towards the door to her classroom, Nature heard her mutter, "Hmph…still, what a pathetic duelist. Still pissed off…doubt running tests by myself will cool my head off."

At that point, Nature stood up. "Wait."

"Yeah, what is it?"

Reaching for her pocket, Nature pulled out her own deck.

"Since Isaac's easy, why not duel against someone like me?" she challenged. "Besides, it's better than just working on whatever it is that you're doing, right?"

Akane thought about that for a moment. Seconds later, she smiled.

"Fine," she agreed. "Let's see what you're made of. Grab your Duel Disk and let's go."

* * *

Akane: 4000

Nature: 4000

"Now…let's go," Akane beckoned as she drew.

"I summon Gagaga Magician (1500/1000)!"

A purple-robed man with bronze armor appeared. Chains were wrapped around his body, which were all looped to his belt which has a large golden belt buckle with eight slots; four of them were glowing purple.

"Next, I activate the Spell Gagagacall. With it, if the only monsters I control are Gagaga monsters, I can special summon an additional Gagaga monster from my hand, but if it isn't Xyz Summoned by the end phase, I take damage equal to its attack power. The Gagaga monster I choose is another Gagaga Magician!"

A second bronze-armored wizard appeared.

"Tch…the Gagaga Archetype's main strategy is level manipulation…" Nature muttered.

"That's right. So now, I overlay my two Gagaga Magicians!"

The two Spellcasters' battle cries echoed as they flew up into the air and down into the forming red portal.

"Go, Gagaga Gunman (1500/2400), in defense mode!" Akane cried out as the cowboy leapt out of the portal. He landed on the floor, kneeling, though his hands were still on his pistols.

"I will now activate my Gunman's effect. Determining what the battle position he is in, I can activate a certain effect. Since he is in defense mode, you take 800 points of damage."

Nature's eyes widen as one of Gunman's Xyz Materials flew into one of his pistols. "W-wha-?!"

The entire room blazed as Gunman fired rounds of bullets at Nature. She stumbled backward, blinded by the flashes of light from the guns.

Akane: 4000

Nature: 3200

"And with that, I end my turn," Akane concluded. "C'mon, you can do better than that, right?"

"I'll show you," Nature growled. "It's my turn!"

"From my hand, I'm activating the Spell Card Destruction, forcing both of us to throw away our cards and draw a new hand."

'_Huh?' _Akane blinked as she discarded her cards. _'Why would she throw away her entire hand? Surely there were some Spells or Traps she could set.'_

"Next, I activate the monster Spore's effect from my graveyard. I can banish another Plant-Type monster in my graveyard to special summon it and increase its level by the level of the banished monster. The guy I'm choosing to banish is my level one Copy Plant."

A tiny ball of white fluff with two shiny green eyes and wearing a happy smile appeared.

"Since Copy Plant is level one, Spore's level is increased to level two. And now, I normal summon Scarecrow Knight (1700/1200)."

A scarecrow made out of rather large amounts of straw wearing a knight's helmet and wielding a sword appeared. It seemed to be on the verge of snapping apart into pieces…

"With this, I tune my level two Spore with my level four Scarecrow Knight!"

Light flashed throughout the room and Spore transformed into two large green rings that danced through the air before lining themselves up. The scarecrow flew into the center of the rings and its body grew transparent, revealing four glowing stars inside.

"Go, Synchro Summon!" Nature cried out. Light shot down through the rings as they vanished. Nature reached for her pocket and pulled out a white card. "Appear, Queen of Thorns (2200/1800)!"

The light subsided and floating down was a pale green-skinned woman. The collar of her dress was made out of large leaves while her skirts were red flower petals with thorns wrapped around. Instead of hands, she has two Venus Flytraps and attached to her back were various other types of plants.

"A Synchro Monster…" Akane murmured. "However, your Queen's attack power is lower than my Gunman's defense points!"

"That's why I'm activating my Quick-Play Spell Tough Tomato," Nature responded. "With it, all of my Plants gain 500 extra attack points!"

Queen of Thorns: (2700/1800)

"Let's go! Queen of Thorns, attack Gagaga Gunman with the Path of Thorns!"

Long thorns shot out of one of the woman's plant hands and wrapped themselves around the cowboy. He cried out in pain as he was crushed by the might of the thorns.

"Now, I'll set a card and end my turn. With it, Tough Tomato's effect wears off."

Queen of Thorns: (2200/1800)

"Damn…it's my turn," Akane announced. "Yes! Now, from my hand I normal summon-"

Akane was cut off as thorns suddenly shot out of nowhere, wrapping themselves around her arms and legs.

"W-what the?!" she gasped. "What is this?"

"Queen of Thorn's effect," Nature explained. "If you want to normal or special summon a non-Plant-Type monster in your hand, you'll have to give up a 1000 Life Points each."

"What?" Akane shouted. "Ugh…fine! I summon Gagaga Clerk (400/800) – UGH!"

She grunted in pain as the thorns tightened around her arms.

Akane: 3000

Nature: 3200

"E-even so…from my hand, I activate Monster Reborn, reviving Gagaga Gardna (1500/2000) from my graveyard!"

Nature's eyes widen as the shield-wielding man appeared.

"Huh? How did that-?"

"Your Card Destruction," Akane reminded her. "Even though you get a fresh hand out of its effect, it's still dangerous if your opponent throws away a monster and gets a card that revives them instead…"

Nature growled. "Yeah, but you can't Xyz Summon," she pointed out. "Plus, I've seen my share of Gagaga monsters, and I know for the fact that neither of 'em don't have level manipulating effects-"

"-Which is why I'll play the Continuous Spell GagagaSync!" Akane interrupted as she held another card up above her head. It shone, and suddenly, several tiny green gates shot out of the card. They grew rapidly and aligned themselves above Gagaga Clerk.

"The hell?" Nature gasped. "How could you get a rare card like THAT?"

"Let's say I have some sources," Akane smiled. "With GagagaSync, I can target a Gagaga monster that I control and it becomes a Tuner monster. And with level two Earth Gagaga Clerk becoming a Tuner monster, I tune her with level four Earth Gagaga Gardna to Synchro Summon!"

Gagaga Clerk disappeared in a puff of smoke as the rings flew towards Gagaga Gardna. Light shot down from the ceiling, followed by a dragon's roar. The light dispersed and a green dragon with scales like tree bark, appeared.

"Go, Naturia Barkion (2500/1800)!" Akane commanded the dragon. "Attack Queen of Thorns with Leaf Blast!"

The dragon opened its mouth, but instead of fire, a tornado of leaves flew. A light flashed for a moment and the leaves turned into glass, all of them racing towards the green-skinned woman.

"Not so fast!" Nature shouted as she pressed a button on her Duel Disk. "I activate the Trap Thorn Swarm, and it activates when you destroy a Plant-Type monster like my Queen. You take damage equal to her attack points and I can special summon a monster with attack power lower than her."

Thorns shot out of Nature's Trap and past the glass…

"With your Trap, I activate my Barkion's effect," Akane countered. "By banishing two cards from my graveyard, I can negate the activation of a Trap and destroy it!"

Barkion reared its head and this time, it unleashed a stream of fire that reduced the thorns and Nature's Trap to ashes. The glasses sliced apart the Queen of Thorns and several more struck Nature.

Akane: 3000

Nature: 2900

"I think I've done enough damage to you this turn," Akane concluded. "Now, _I'm _the one with the powerful monster here!"

"I'll get it soon," Nature responded, but bit her lip as she looked at her hand.

'_As soon as I get a monster out, that is…'_

Nature drew, but instead of adding it to her hand, she placed it on her Duel Disk.

"I'm summoning a monster facedown and end my turn."

'_Hmm…must be a bad draw,' _Akane thought. _'But then again, I've locked her down upon the use of her Traps for a while, so she'll have to be on the defensive right now. But…what if that monster has a Flip Effect that'll destroy Barkion? Man-Eater Bug's an option, but what if it's just a simple monster that Nature's forced to summon? And speaking of monsters…'_

Akane looked at her hand and frowned.

'…_I don't have any at all, so if it has an effect that destroys Barkion, I'll definitely be in trouble, so…'_

"Hey, are you going to draw?" Nature called. "You haven't drawn for about thirty seconds."

"Fine," Akane sighed as she drew. "Heh…there's my answer, and now...Barkion!"

The dragon sent a stream of leaves-turned-glass at the set card. It flipped over, revealing itself to be a giant puffball. It exploded, sending thorns everywhere; some striking Akane.

Akane: 2500

Nature: 2900

"What? What was that?" Akane demanded.

"That monster which you blew up is my Bombpuff (0/0)," Nature explained. "When you destroyed it, you take 500 points of damage, and as a bonus, I can special summon two more Bombpuffs from my hand or deck."

Too more giant puffballs appeared.

"I'll give you that one," Akane said. "I set a card and end my turn."

Nature drew once more.

"Gotcha now!" Nature shouted as she picked up both of her Bombpuffs. "I overlay my two level four Bombpuffs, and with these two Earth monsters, I build the Overlay Network, and to Xyz Summon Fairy King Albverdich (2300/1400)!"

Rising out of the forming red portal is a pale-skinned man with long silver hair wearing a royal white and red coat. Two orange Xyz Materials orbit around him.

"I'll be detaching a Xyz Material from Albverdich. With it, all non-Earth monsters loses 500 attack and defense points."

Raising a hand, one of the king's Xyz Materials flew into it, and beams of light shot out of his palm, striking Barkion.

"Barkion's a Light monster…" Akane muttered.

Naturia Barkion: (2000/1300)

"And it's weakened for me to attack it. Go, Albverdich!"

The man raised his hand again as light formed. Beams flew and raced for the weakened dragon…

"Like I'll let you do that! I'm activating my Mirror Force Trap!"

"What?!"

A rainbow-colored barrier surrounded Barkion and the beams were all deflected right back at the Fairy King.

"I think you know what Mirror Force does, so I don't think I'll have to explain what it does," Akane said. "You realize what's going to happen next, right?"

"I'm not finished yet!" Nature shouted. "I activate Spore's effect, banishing one of my Bombpuffs to special summon it in defense mode!"

'_That Spore's going to be a bother,' _Akane thought as the white ball of fluff appeared, though this time even larger.

"I'll end my turn here."

"Draw!" Akane shouted. "Ha…I summon Thunder King Rai-Oh (1900/800)!"

A human-sized blue robot with four lightning rods for arms and legs appeared. Golden markings shaped like thunder covered its surface.

"Rai-Oh, attack Spore!" she shouted. The room illuminated as the robot fired a lightning bolt at Spore, frying it.

"Geez…!"

"Barkion, attack directly!"

Nature braced herself as she was caught in the tornado of glass.

Akane: 2500

Nature: 900

Two monsters. Both of them have rather high attack power, and Nature knew that if she doesn't play a monster that can overpower at least one of them…

Nature growled. "It's over for me, isn't it…?" she muttered.

Akane chuckled. "A duel isn't over until one of us goes down," she said. "Even if you're my opponent, you can't just give up now."

Nature raised an eyebrow. "Even though you were unfriendly when we first ran into each other?"

"Hey, I'm practically unfriendly to everyone," Akane shrugged. "However, from what I can tell, you care about others, and I gotta respect that. So lighten up, alright? Determining what your next draw is, you might still have a chance."

'_Huh. It sounds like one of those anime or manga moments where the good guys that were losing would suddenly do something that would tip the scales to their favor and win,' _Nature thought as she looked at her deck. _'But this isn't an anime or manga…right? Bah, what the hell.'_

And Nature drew. And she smiled.

"I activate Spore's effect!" Nature shouted. "I banish my Queen of Thorns to…"

"Trying to Synchro Summon, are we?" Akane asked. "I'm not letting that happen with Rai-Oh's effect. By sending it to the graveyard, it can negate and destroy the special summoned monster!"

As a portal opened up in front of Nature, electricity swallowed up Rai-Oh and it flew into the portal, forcibly closing it up. The robot exploded seconds later, sending smoke everywhere.

"Ha…" Akane grinned as she looked up. "With that…w-what?!"

Her jaw dropped; when the smoke cleared, a giant was standing in front of her; Grandsoil the Elemental Lord (2800/2200).

"Grandsoil can be special summoned when I have exactly five Earth monsters in my graveyard," Nature explained.

"So Spore's was just a distraction…" Akane muttered. "But how? Last time I checked, you only had four monsters in your graveyard; Scarecrow Knight, the two Bombpuffs, and your Fairy King-"

She stopped, realizing what Nature did.

"…Your Card Destruction," she realized.

"Yep," Nature nodded. "One of the cards sent was my Earth Gigaplant, so the requirements are all there. And now, I activate Grandsoil's effect when he gets summoned, allowing me to special summon an additional monster from either of our graveyards, and the one I choose is the Gigaplant!"

The giant plant-beast hybrid rose out from the ground shrieking.

"N-no!" Akane's eyes widen as she realized the situation she was in.

"Yes! Gigaplant, take out Barkion!"

Roots shot out from the ground and wrapped around the dragon. Barkion struggled, but it didn't have the strength as it was swallowed up by the plant monster.

Akane: 2300

Nature: 900

"C'mon Grandsoil! Let's finish this!"

And as Grandsoil looked down upon her, Akane braced herself as the giant swung a fist at her.

And it was over.

Akane: 0

Nature: *WINNER*

* * *

'_Heh…she's a tough one, alright.'_

"Hey. Are you okay?"

Akane opened her eyes. Nature was standing over her, holding out her hand. Akane grabbed it and pulled herself up.

"Looks like I won," Nature said. "So, are you feeling better?"

Akane thought about it for a moment. "Actually, I do feel a whole lot better," she responded. "Thanks for the duel, I suppose. And do tell me, what's your name?"

"Nature Verde."

"Nature…" Akane murmured. She smirked. "Let's duel again some time."

* * *

The sound of a ringing phone waked Akane. She sat there, wondering what just happened before she looked at the window. The skies were starting to turn golden.

'_Huh…must've fell asleep…but for that long?' _she wondered as she pulled out her phone from her bag. She pressed it to her ear.

"Kuroyuki speaking."

"_Um…Big Sister?" _a timid voice responded. Akane groaned. It was Haruka.

"Yeah, yeah," she responded. "I'll pick you up now."

* * *

**TRIVIA**

The "smaller girl" in this chapter who is referenced as "Kite" is Hikari Kite, an OC made by decode9. Like I mentioned in the previous Choice, several OCs that appeared or will appear in ZEXAL Our Souls will also appear as cameos here.

**Tough Tomato**

Quick-Play Spell

All face-up Plant-Type monsters you control gain 500 ATK until the End Phase of your turn.

(This card was used by Housaku Yasai/Tombo Tillbitty in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Episode 30. All credit goes to the writers.)

**Bombpuff**

EARTH/Plant/1/0/0

When this card is destroyed: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent and you can Special Summon 2 "Bombpuffs" from your hand or Deck.

**Scarecrow Knight**

EARTH/Plant/4/1700/1200

When a monster you control is selected as an attack target: You can discard this card to negate the attack.

**Gagagacall**

Spell

You can only activate this card is you only control 1 or more "Gagaga" monsters. Special Summon 1 "Gagaga" monster from your hand. If you don't Xyz Summon this turn, you take damage equal to the Special Summoned monster's ATK.

**GagagaSync**

Continuous Spell

Target 1 "Gagaga" monster you control. That monster is treated as a Tuner monster. You can only activate this card every two turns.

**Thorn Swarm**

Trap

When a Plant-Type monster you control is destroyed: your opponent takes damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK and you can Special Summon 1 monster whose ATK is equal to or lower than the destroyed monster's ATK.

(The above 5 cards are created by me.)

* * *

Akane: Friends and acquaintances…I certainly have lots of acquaintances, but not a lot of "friends". The only ones I consider my friends at school are both Nature and Crystal Ageina, a retired Pro Duelist who used to be called the "Ice Princess" or the "**Underwater** Queen". I'll always remember that **Memory** of me meeting her, especially the part where I give a rich brat a lesson that she deserves. How? Well you better find out next time…


End file.
